The present invention is directed to a method for monitoring a battery, an evaluation device provided for this purpose, and a measuring system including such an evaluation device. A battery having an integrated current sensor is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 000 225 A1. The current sensor is situated on a load circuit of the battery, at least the current sensor being integrated into a housing of the battery and contacts an electronic evaluation circuit via measuring lines. The current sensor may be designed, for example, as a magnetic field sensor. The current emitted by the battery may be measured thereby. It is thus possible, for example, in the event of a short-circuit of a device connected to the battery, to measure an increased current flow and to initiate suitable countermeasures.